Beauty's View
by GeassReaction
Summary: He smiled and he pulled his hand that was behind him and held the gift to her. "Hisagi.. You.." "Happy Birthday. Soifon." HisagixSoifon;


Know this one came bit late. But I couldn't resist. I love Soifon.

HisagixSoifon

Don't own.

* * *

Soifon opened the door to her office with her handful of paperworks. Her day had seem to start off with being called and having to pick up documents and all the signing works.

The door knocking sounded. "Soifon, Taichou."

"Hai."

"You have a guest. She is waiting at the entrance gate."

"Is there?"

"Oi, Soifon."

Familiar with the voice, she stride to the door and opening it. "Yoruichi."

She was standing behind the subordinate and seems she just entered instead of waiting. The subordinate bowed and fled for the two to chat.

"What are you doing here?" Soifon questioned.

"Your birthday!"

"Oh you remembered."

The dark tanned skinned woman nodded and smiled. A hell butterfly flew into the room and near Soifon. Soifon blinked and leaned to hear the message. She nodded and sighed as she watched it flee. "I got business to take care of." She said in her serious tone.

"Ah. Well. You know you must take this."

She nodded. "I'll be heading off." She said as she stepped out of her office and after several steps away. Yoruichi turned and called out. "Hey, Soifon."

"Yes?"

"When do you think you'll return?"

"To my prediction.. Tonight. I'm thinking this will take all day."

"Very well."

Yoruichi waved as she fled and smirked.

* * *

February. Hisagi look up at the calendar that was hanging behind his bedroom door. February _11_. He remembered what was going on today. He paused as he turns his head to his desk. He pace over to his desk where the small neatly wrapped gift was. He took hold of the gift and examines it closely for a while. It was in a white box with a black ribbon wrapped and tied to a bow like on top.

The note that was included as well, noted: _'Happy Birthday, Soifon.'_

His gaze travel to the window. The sun was bright and skies were clear light blue. The view in his window was the Seireitei buildings and barracks of other squads. He could notice the soul reapers were already out wandering the area. He spun to walk to the door, opening it and heading outside to the path to the Second Squad barracks.

He was walking to the direction and noticing from distance. Soifon was walking towards his way. His feet came to halt and he froze. She neared and she stopped to stare at Hisagi. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you up to something, lieutenant?"

"No. I was just.."

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

Soifon frowned and scoffed as she pulled her gaze off of him, putting more attitude. "I must get going." She power walk by him. He was about to say something to stop her, but hesitated. He sighed. _'Damn it.'_

He pulled his hand out that he hid from behind him. The gift. He stared at the present. He glanced to the direction where Soifon headed to, noticing she was already out of sight. He turned straight forward and persuaded his feet to proceed to the Squad Two barracks.

On the way, he happened to encountered someone unexpected to see around here. Yoruichi.

"Hm? Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here?"

They stood at the staircases to the barracks and he was at the first step while she was several steps away from the flat ground. "I was.. stopping by."

"Seeing Soifon? She left not too long ago."

"I know. I saw her on the way."

"Then why are you here?"

He remained quiet to the question. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and was able to sight the wrapped gift in his hand. "Ah.. Soifon's birthday."

"Yes.. I wanted to see if I can stop by to drop this off." He said as he referred to the gift.

Yoruichi nodded to understanding and a grinned appeared to her face. "Hey. Got a plan."

* * *

It was reaching twilight. Soifon bowed as she was at the entrance of the captains' conference room. Then the door shut on its own. The female taichou sighed to relief that the mission was a success and it was all over. The diming sunlight's came to her view as it was approaching nightfall. She moved her feet towards the quarters. She took her time in this walk since a walk was nice after an all day duties dealing.

The staircase came to view. She slowly let her feet climbed up the series of stairs then arriving with the view of the quarters. Approaching at the doors and opening to enter. She jumped in astonishment.

"Happy Birthday Soifon!"

The whole squad two even the stealth force. Other Lieutenants, Captains, subordinates were here. "How did you all..?"

"I planned all this."

She turned her head. Yoruichi had a smile on her face. Soifon blushed with her seemingly embarrassed reaction to the surprise. "You didn't have to."

"Well I did. Now come on. Feast is ready for tonight."

The tables were set up neatly and precisely. Everyone sat in groups of five and some had more. Soifon sat down with Yoruichi and Kukaku during the appreciated dinner. Then there had to seem drinking contests going on, involving Izuru, Matsumoto, Shunsui and Ukitake. The celebration had seem to gone by with all the enjoyment of the food provided, eating together and the chance for everyone to get together.

Soifon stood from her spot. Yoruichi and Kukaku seem to be oblivious at the moment when she walked outside.

Hisagi sat with the drinking group. He was convinced to drink the sake, but hesitated no matter how much a drunk Izuru and Matsumoto tried to give him the bottle. He would scoot away from the drunks and from the corner of his eye; he turned to the direction of the door. Soifon.

He stood up and walked outside to company the captain.

Soifon stood at the porch with her elbows resting on the wooden fence railing and her hands holding her face as she leaned. She stared at the full moon that stood out in the dark realm skies.

"Soifon."

She blinked and leaned back and spun herself. "Hisagi. What are you doing here?" He chuckled to the question. She should know why he was here. "Your birthday."

Silence filled the moment as Soifon bit her lip and turned back to the skies. Hisagi stepped and stood next to her. Soifon looked away so she wouldn't see him in the corner of her eye. Hisagi glimpse down at her. He gently bump her shoulder making her turn her view to him. He smiled and he pulled his hand that was behind him and held the gift to her.

"Hisagi.. You.."

"Happy Birthday. Soifon."

She blushed and acquired the tidily wrapped gift. She glance as she was admiring how it was done so nicely and neat. She untie the bow and sweep the ribbon off gently to still remain in her hands and remove the lid of the box. She moved her hand to look under the tissues. She remained speechless as it came to view.

A Golden necklace that was similiar Suzumebachi's Homonka as the charm. A butterfly like that was golden and black that outlined. It shone even with the moon light's beam.

"Hisagi.. You got me.."

He blushed and closed his eyes and nodded. "That's not all."

Soifon blinked and rummage deeper in the box. Two yellow ribbons. "Hisagi."

"Soifon."

She looked up at him. Seeing he moved close and taking one of the yellow ribbons and gently taking one of her braided strands she froze. He held her hair braid that was above the hair rings. He wrapped the ribbon around and tie it to form a bow. He did the same process to the other hair braid as well.

Soifon took one of her braids to examine how beautiful it did look on her. The ribbon bow was wrapped near the hair ring.

Hisagi stepped forward, taking the other hair braid and gently kissing the ribbon.

She blushed and looked away. "Thank you.. Hisa—"

She was cut off when he gently cupped her cheek to make her stare at him and pressing his lips against her's. He laid his lips on her's for a moment and pulled away, smiling.

"You're welcome."

They stood as Hisagi had his arms around her waist and she was leaning her back against him.

"Happy Birthday."

She turned her head and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

* * *

Reviews would be nice.  
And maybe sometime. I'll draw this if I felt like it. Most likely.


End file.
